


Born To Serve

by dragontwin



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3566876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragontwin/pseuds/dragontwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soifons thoughts as she fights her once beloved Master after a 100 years</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I was born to serve her to give my life for her  
I was happy to do so for I was born to die for her  
I was born to kill for her to destroy her enemy’s  
I was a fool to think she ever cared for me  
I was cast aside so easily to think otherwise  
I will never be that naïve again no more  
I will fight for myself now fight for my home  
I will find you and bring you to justice see if I don’t  
I have trained to bring you down for so long  
I will become better then you ever were  
I hear the things they say about how I’m cold inside  
I no longer laugh I no longer see the need too  
I will move out of your shadow you just wait and see  
I am told you’re here after so many years  
I see you standing in front of me smiling like it’s the past  
I want to wiped from your face why are you smiling now  
I will show you I’ve become better then you  
I try to land a hit onto you but all I can see it the years  
I stayed by your side the years I was happy  
I move to land my strongest hit upon you  
I find that I just can’t do it for I was born for you  
I fall to the ground and crying looking at you  
I say the one thing that’s been on my mind forever  
I ask why didn’t you take me with you lady Yoruichi?


	2. new story

I got a new story up I hope you guys will like it's called My Goddess


End file.
